


Rumours

by Esperata



Series: Spones Drabbles [32]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Rumours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Part 2 of 4You can't always believe what you hear.





	Rumours

“Jim! You can’t believe it!”

“What I believe is irrelevant. Inappropriate behaviour has been reported and as captain I have to investigate it.”

“But-”

“Bones,” Jim interrupted. “If I don’t do anything it’ll look like favouritism. And if you’re innocent then you’ll be out soon.”

“IF!?!”

“Is the brig really necessary?” Spock interjected.

“Standard procedure for officers caught in flagrante.”

“We _weren’t_ in flagrante! We were fully clothed!”

“Yes but given the… ahem… _rumours_ about Vulcans…”

“I can personally vouch those are just rumours,” McCoy declared.

He received two rather surprised looks.

“Because I’m his _doctor_ , dammit!” He flushed violently.


End file.
